Luna Where Not Alone
by BlondeRebel
Summary: Luna takes a walk in the forbiden forest, why is she there? And who finds her? i've fixed this story up a bit but i still don't think its the best


This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me

Declaimer: I don't own anything

The moonlight seemed to shine off the girl's long, pale blonde hair. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were huge and blue, though kind of dreamy. Anyone who saw her and didn't know her would wonder why she was in the Forbidden Forest so late at night, but those who did know her would possibly tease her… and torment her…

Luna Lovegood had wandered from the castle, after awakening to whispers in her dormitory, about how the other Ravenclaw girls were planning to cut off all her lovely hair while she slept, to see if that kept the Nargles out. Luna had silently climbed out of bed, neatly darted across the room and left the Ravenclaw Common Room, not wanting to listen anymore. She'd heard their insults, felt their pinches, and seen their stares while walking anywhere and everywhere within Hogwarts. Up till recently, she hadn't minded their horrid remarks, or venomous glares… but something had pushed her over the edge.

Luna believed the strongest of people, the most brave of people… Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had said You-Know-Who had returned, and no one believed him… except a few. Luna Lovegood was one of those few. However, she stepped quietly through the Forbidden Forest, glancing over her shoulder occasionally as the castle vanished between the trees… Soon, the darkness swallowed up the castle and the trees, and Luna could only just see her breath rising in front of her. She took a deep breath and pulled out her wand, muttering,

"Lumos."

The tip of her wand lit up quite bright, illuminating the ground around her. Luna carefully scanned the surrounding forest floor before venturing forth, ignoring the rustles coming from behind her. As she walked she cried silently. If she cried at the castle, people would just sneer, "Aww, have the Nargles deserted you, Loony? Have they, Loony Lovegood?" One time, Luna had actually stood up and knocked one boy to the ground, only for fifty points to be taken from Ravenclaw by Snape and detention for a week, cleaning up the Potions classroom after every single lesson.

She heard a snapping noise behind her, and froze in fear, wondering who or what was following her. She was afraid to turn around, in case it was those girls. Maybe they had followed her. Luna couldn't help being the way she was, she was her. Nothing could change that. Those girls always claimed they were trying to teach her a "lesson" but that lesson always involved Luna getting hurt somehow… The only way to hurt Luna Lovegood was to either hurt her father or…

"Luna?"

The person behind her made her jump violently, and she turned around, muttering,

"Stupefy!"

The person pulled out their wand and shouted, "Protego!"

The spell rebounded. Luna threw herself to the ground, her hands over her head. "Luna it's just me, Hermione" said Hermione quietly, Luna moved her arms out of the way and looked up into the face of Hermione granger? Why would she follow me out here?

"Luna are you okay?" Hermione asked directly Luna couldn't no wouldn't speak Hermione was one of the people that didn't give her theories a chance and called her loony Lovegood

"Please Luna tell me you're ok" Luna couldn't hold in the tears the slowly ran down her cheeks "Oh my god I hurt you" Hermione said as she panicked, Luna didn't know why but she didn't like seeing Hermione panic so she reached her hand out and grabbed Hermione's, "No you didn't hurt me, I'm crying about something else." Hermione looked at Luna for a short moment "Is that why you're out here?" Hermione asked,

Luna sat up but not moving from Hermione's arms "Yes it's peaceful out here and no one judges me" she looked up at the stars above them. "Hermione do you hate me?" The random question shocked Hermione but she soon regained composure " I don't hate you, why do you think I hate you?" Luna was happy that Hermione didn't hate her " I'm loony remember" she spoke angrily Hermione released she was one of those people "Oh Luna I'm so sorry" Hermione said as she gave Luna a hug,

Luna didn't move because of the initial shock from the apology "You know Hermione your different when your alone why?" Hermione knows how it feels not to have friends all through Muggle School she was made fun of, so when she came here she decided she would make friends, and she did "I can be my-self the nerd who never had friends as a child" Hermione said sadly,

Luna involuntary laughed, "Hey! Why are you laughing?" Hermione said sounding a little hurt, Luna realised this " I'm sorry it's just you still are a nerd and you do have friends, I don't see why you try so hard to be something you're not I don't" Hermione looked Luna in the eyes "I'm not sure, but the reason I was mean to you was that I didn't want to be the freaks friend and I hate what I did so I'm sorry"

Hermione was truly sorry and Luna could see that in her eyes "I believe you" Luna smiled at Hermione, "Luna should go back?" Hermione said worrying about the time "Yes I suppose but I have one more question ok?"

Hermione smiled "Ok what do you want to know?" Luna looked Hermione in the eye "Will you treat me different in front of people?" Hermione didn't even think about the answer "Yes Luna your my friend I don't care what others say"

Luna got to her feet and held her hand out for Hermione, then they walked hand in hand back to the castle.

The End

Please tell me what you think XD


End file.
